Don't Call Me Baby!
by mako-chan-fan
Summary: Lita likes Duo, but she's constantly annoyed at him for calling her 'baby'. She expresses her feelings through singing! (Ok, i knoe Duo says 'babe', but i adjusted it to the story)


Don't Call Me Baby  
makochan_fan@hotmail.com  
PG-13 at most  
  
Notes: Well, i started this at 1:34 am 12/30/02. Very detailed, ne? Anyway, I'm really more of a songfic writer. I know lots of songs 'coz I'm one of those peeps who listens to everything. This was inspired by the song Don't Call Me Baby by C Coates. Kinda techno-ish and not a lot of people know this song. Welps, enjoy! Review please!  
  
Summary: Lita likes Duo, but she's constantly annoyed with him calling her 'baby'. She expresses her feelings by singing!   
(Okay, I know Duo calls them 'babe', but I kinda adjusted it for the song. You can live with it people!)  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey, baby? How's my cutie doing?"   
  
Oh, no! It's Duo again! When am I ever going to get a break? I'm so tired of him! Okay, girls, don't get mad at me or anything. I know you're probably thinkin' somethin' along the lines of 'What's wrong with you? How can you get tired of Duo? He's so hot, oozing with sexiness and charm!' Yes, I know he's a god with that body and a great personality. And yes, I agree, Duo's definitely droolworthy. I like him. A lot. I could even love him. He's perfect, except for this two little drawbacks in him:  
  
He thinks I'm not the type of girl that he can get really serious with. And...   
  
He always calls me 'baby'.   
  
Okay, the first drawback is kinda understandable. I mean, my crew (without my consent) talked with him about me. See, he wants to ask me out, but I guess he's too shy (yeah, he can actually be shy) to ask me about myself. So, they told him about me. I guess my past didn't look or sound that great to him 'coz he turned only half-serious about dating me after their detailed overlook at my relationship history. My past relationships didn't last that long, and let me tell you, there were many. The fact that I had many ex-es and the short relationships made me look like I was easy and a playette.  
  
Some of you girls probably want to bash me on the head with the second drawback. I know it's just an endearment, and most of you think it's sounds cute. Yeah, I suppose it's better than Serena and Darien's 'muffin' and 'meatball head', but whenever I hear him call me 'baby', I wanna just bang my head on the wall. Hell, I want to bang Duo's head on the wall!  
  
And to think, we're not even going out yet! If, and only if, we EVER go out, there's a big possibility that he's going to call me somethin' worse than that!   
  
There are three reasons as to why I really get irritated whenever he calls me the stupid name:  
  
1) Basically, 'coz I'm not a baby! Do I look like an overgrown THING that cries and drools and poops 24/7? I didn't think so! I don't like people calling me something that I'm not! You might as well call me a ho or a pimpette or something like that 'coz I'm not those either!  
  
2) It's so... common. I know (or hear) couples calling each other that term. 'Baby' is an ordinary name that isn't as endearing as other... endearments. Besides, he calls that to everyone without a dick. So it really isn't as intimate and it doesn't mean much to me at all, you catch my drift?  
  
3) It's a blatant call of possession. It's saying that I'm his, and I'm not. I'm an independent woman who doesn't belong to anyone but myself.   
  
"Come dance with me, baby, and let the others save seats for us. I can't wait to see you move, baby," he screams because you can barely hear anything other than the music pumpin' and over peoples' voices. I grimaced, hearing the damn term yet again. Well, at least he won't be talking when we start grinding (yeah, we grind, but that doesn't mean we're doing it... yet!@_@) against each other and movin with the beat.   
  
Did I ever tell you that Club Absolute is the perfect place for having a good time (other than the mall, of course)? They play R&B, rap, techno, and rock, all of which I listen and dance to.  
  
They're playing R&B music at this point, and the two of us walk to the dance floor, each impatient to get close to each other and playing the game of 'why-aren't-we-dating-when-we're-so-right-for-each-other'.  
  
"Baby, tell me again why you're not my girlfriend yet? I know you want me, and it's obvious to everyone, including you baby, that I want you too," he whispers in my ear as he settles behind me and we start moving in sync.  
  
'Because obviously, you don't like me enough to call me other than baby. Because you calling me baby means I'm not any more important than other girls. And I want to be more important than them!'   
  
I didn't answer him, of course, 'coz I want him to figure it out for himself. I have this little dream that one day, he'll stop calling me that, and call me something else. ANYTHING other than baby would mean so much to me! And him calling me 'honey' or 'cupcake' or some other endearment, no matter how cheesy it is, will be the same as him telling me that 'I FORSAKE OTHERS FOR YOU!'  
  
But then again, Duo can be really dense at times, so I guess I have to give a clue or something. But I don't know what!  
  
The DJ fades the music out and another dude, I guess he's the host or something, goes up on the stage with a mic in his hand.  
  
"Are y'alls havin' fun?" He points the mic to the guests.  
  
"Hell yeah!" We answer. Host (that's what we'll call him) points the mic back to himself.  
  
"Well, it's time for another lucky person- or victim- to go up on this stage and sing for us! Let's see, let's see, who am I going to choose? The club's packed, there's so many choices! Who, who, who?" He acts like he's concentrating on choosing who the pitiful bastard will be up there with him.   
  
His eyes are roaming all over the club, passing the crew, into the dance floor, passing by us, wait.. stopping to the guy beside to me... looking at me... OH SHIT! HE'S LOOKING AT ME!  
  
"You!" He points out directly at me,"You in the green tube top! Come here, you pretty lady, you!"  
  
I feel like I'm gonna pass out. I wish I would. That way I could get away from this oncoming humiliation. Unfortunately, I'm not lucky enough to have that. Someone up there really hates me.  
  
"Lita, baby! He chose you! Go up there and sing!" Duo started pushing up to the stage. I look at him and ask myself why I ever liked this guy. Oh yeah, because he's sweet, and charming, funny, and damn sexy...  
  
"What's your name?" Host asks me, eager to have the show go on and dig me faster into my grave.  
  
"Lita." Wow, I can't believe I sound so confident and not like a nervous wreck, which is what I really am.  
  
"Well, Lita, go ahead and choose a song," he advised, giving me a big black folder. I opened it, and written inside were numbers and song titles for me to choose. I skim through it, not knowing what the hell I was going to choose.   
  
Something by Britney Spears? I don't think so. What about Nelly? No, I can't rap. My Heart Will Go On? HELL NO!  
  
I hear the people start chanting my name, encouraging me to pick a song and sing already. I look at Duo, who looks at me with both longing and uncertainty in his eyes. Longing because he likes me, uncertain because of my less-than-pleasant past.  
  
I didn't know I stopped skimming through the songs. When I looked down, I found it. It was the perfect song for my predicament.  
  
I whisper the number of the song to Host, who then nods and leaves me alone on the stage. He tells the DJ the title. A few seconds later, the song starts.  
  
I feel like this was meant to be. Like this was my time to prove Duo who I am, to tell him what I feel. I was so confident that I started dancing in front of everyone, acting like I was a singer entertaining my fans.  
  
You and me, we have an opportunity  
And we can make it something really cool  
But you, you think I'm not that kinda girl  
I'm here to tell you, baby,  
I know how to rock your world  
  
Don't think that I'm not strong,  
I'm the one to take you on  
Don't underestimate me, boy  
I'll make you sorry you were born  
You don't know me the way you really should  
You sure misunderstood  
  
(CHORUS)  
Don't call me baby  
You've got to learn that, baby, that'll never do  
You know I don't belong to you  
It's time you knew I'm not your baby  
I belong to me, so don't call me baby  
  
Everyone's watching me, dancing to the song, enjoying themselves. I look at my friends, who came to the dance floor to watch their friend BOTH humiliate herself and tell the man that she likes what she feels about the two of them.  
  
I look at Duo, who's focused on looking at me AND trying to comprehend the song. Probably asking if the song's got anything to do with him. 'Yes, Duo, it does.'   
  
He looks bewildered, so I guess that means he still doesn't understand anything. I'll keep on singin' this song 'til you sum things up, sugar.  
  
Behind my smile is my IQ  
I must admit this does not sit with the likes of you  
You're really sweet, mmm, you're really nice  
But didn't Mamma ever tell you not to play with fire  
  
Don't think that I'm not strong,  
I'm the one to take you on  
Don't underestimate me, boy  
I'll make you sorry you were born  
You don't know me the way you really should  
You sure misunderstood  
  
CHORUS  
  
You and me, we have an opportunity  
And we can make it something really cool  
But you, you think I'm not that kinda girl  
I'm here to tell you, baby,  
I know how to rock your world  
  
Don't think that I'm not strong,  
I'm the one to take you on  
Don't underestimate me, boy  
I'll make you sorry you were born  
You don't know me the way you really should  
You sure misunderstood  
  
CHORUS  
  
There, finally got it over with. I guess I did okay with everyone clapping and giving me the thumbs up. I look at braid-boy, but I can't read his mind. Did he understand now? Does he get it? Or will he always be dim-witted like Wufei warned me he was?   
  
He walks up to and whispers,"So what exactly do you want me to call you? M&M's? I like M&M's, you know."  
  
He flashes me an understanding/goofy grin and I can't help but kiss him.  
  
M&M's are my favorite too, you know?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author: Riiiigghhhttt... okay, this is pretty lame. I don't know what the hell I just wrote about. Did you understand it? What do you think? You shouldn't have expected a better ending since this was a product of a deliriously sleepy writer at 3:45 am. Think you could've done a better job? Yeah, well, I think so, too! SHUT UP! 


End file.
